Letters to YuGiOh: What Do YOU Wanna Know?
by YamixShizuko
Summary: Ask Yu-Gi-Oh characters questions, and they will reply! PLEASE review! Chapter 24 now up! Based on Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged.
1. Super Special Awesome Intro

Do you have a question you want to ask to anyone in Yu-Gi-Oh? Want to know what they think? Then, you can ask them right here! I ask that you keep it for the original Yu-Gi-Oh. Nothing GX or 5D's.

These are the characters you can ask:

Yami

Yugi

Kaiba

Joey

Tristan

Duke

Serenity

Pegasus

Dartz

Mokuba

Ryou

Bakura

Marik

Yami Marik

Rebecca.....

Or any other character! I will start updating once I get at least three reviews.

Bye for Now!

Oh, One more thing, please keep swearing to a minimal. Please don't use F-Bombs.


	2. super special awesome chapter 1

Well, this is the first chapter to my story. I hope you will enjoy!

**To: Yugi,**

**Doesn't it completely STINK to be that short?? LOL!! XD**

**from Kalberry**

Yugi: Sometimes it does....I'm getting picked on because I'm so short. But, it can have benefits, too. Like this one time, I was hiding under the couch. Yami and the others couldn't find me for a couple of hours. By the time they found me, I had fallen asleep. Man, that was super special funny!

**SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME!**

**Yugi**

**To Pegasus:**

**--**

**How do you get your hair so shiny and sexy?**

**from Alyheart**

Pegasus: You really think it's sexy? Why thank you! My secret is... Fructis Sleek and Shine! It really helps to keep my hair so shiny. Thank you for asking, my dear friend!

**I'm so FABULOUS!!!!**

**Pegasus**

I know I said I would start when I got atleast three reviews, but.....

I was anxious to get started when I got my first two reviews.

PLEASE send some questions...The YuGiOh characters are really looking forward to answering your questions.

Bye for now!


	3. Super Special Awesome Chapter 2

**To Seto**

How on earth can you throw Mokuba with one hand? (see ep.121)

And Everyone...  
What are your favourite songs from Yuugiou? Japanese and English, soundtrack,  
full and anime versions!

You can't escape me wherever you are...

~Sai

**From: Sairento Majishan**

Kaiba: Well...Mokuba IS pretty light. Also, I had like three cups of coffee that morning, so I kinda got an adrenelin rush. As for my favourite song, it would be, "You're Not Me".

Mokuba: Hmmmmm....I don't know what mine would be...

Yugi : Mine would have to be World of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Téa: "We'll Be There" is my favourite song... it's about FRIENDSHIP!!!!

Pegasus: Hmmmm.....Face Up Face Down. Isn't my voice just FABULOUS?

Dartz: Mine is "You Better Fear Me"....yes.....you should fear me....and THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!!!!!!

Yami Marik: HEY! That's MY song!!!!

Dartz: I don't think so!!!!

Téa: KNOCK IT OFF YOU GUYS!!!!

Serenity: My fave would be... "Believe In".

Yami: My favourite song is "Heart of the Cards".

Kaiba: *snorts* Figures.....

Yami: What's so bad about believing in the Heart of the Cards?!

Kaiba: Mheh....admit it, Yami! There is NO SUCH THING as the Heart of The Cards! It's just all...

Duke: *cuts in and imitates Kaiba* Hocus Pocus Mind Tricks...

Joey: Nyehahaha! That sounded just like him, Duke!

Kaiba: GRRRRRRRR!!!!

*Kaiba and Joey get into a huge fight*

Yami: KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!!! *splits up the fight*

Téa: FRIENDSHIP IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!

*everyone starts arguing*

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well.... things are certainly starting to heat up... *dodges a vase that Joey had attempted to throw at Kaiba*

See you soon!


	4. Super Special Awesome Chapter 3

**To: All the Guys,**

How do you guys deal with all your fangirls?

**From: blackdemondragon**

Joey: I really enjoy the fangirls, to be honest. It really feels good to be loved, ya know?

Kaiba: I honestly don't care.

Joey: No wonder ya don't have a girlfriend, rich boy!

Kaiba: Grrrrr....shut it, mutt....

Joey: Nyeh! Say what?

Yugi: Knock it off, you two! As for the fangirls, I don't mind them.

Tristan: I don't mind the fangirls, especially if they have the hots for ol' Tristan!

Yami: It really depends, to be honest. The only fangirl I really don't like, is Vivian Wong.

Marik: Meh....I don't mind. Besides, ladies, I'm single!

Bakura: Fangirls are futile! They always get too clingy! I just ignore them!

Ryou: I don't mind them.

Dartz: I HAVE NO FANGIRLS!!!!!

Yami Marik: I WILL BANISH THEM ALL TO THE SHADOW REALM!


	5. Super Special Awesome Chapter 4

**To Malik and Yami Bakura**

A lot of fangirls love to write and read a story with you two as lovebirds.  
(cough iamoneofthem cough) How do you feel? What kind of relationship actually  
you two have?  
And for everyone, whaddaya think of this pairing? Aren't they look cute  
together? Well, I think so. *evil laugh*

**From: yagyre**

Malik: Ugh.....me...in love.....with HIM?!

Bakura: It will never happen!

Malik: I really feel disturbed at those fanfics. I HATE Bakura!

Bakura: We have NEVER had a relationship! We are ENEMIES!!!

Malik: True! Like yesterday, we got into a HUGE fight on which one of us two had more fangirls! It only resulted in one of Téa's stupid friendship lecture.

Bakura: Just because I helped Malik out a few times, doesn't mean I didn't hate helping him.

Yami: What do I think of this pairing? Well....I....uh....

Yugi: I don't see it happening.

Joey: NYEH!!!

Tristan: *sweatdrop*

Téa: *faints*

Dartz: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like it!

Pegasus: Oh, Mercy Me! Bakura and Malik- boy....In LOVE?! It's...oh...dear....

Rebecca: OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! That's gross, isn't it, teddy?


	6. Super Special Awesome Chapter 5

**To Yugi:**

Do you prefer het, yaoi or no-pairings stories on Fanfiction that are about  
you?

And everyone:

What is the most stupid yaoi pairing you can think of?

I'm watching you...  
~Sai

**From: Sairento Majishan**

Yugi: Well, I prefer non- yaoi pairings in fanfictions involving myself. As for the worst yaoi pairing I can think of is Puzzleshipping. I mean...how is that even possible? Besides, Yami and I are only friends, nothing more. Another bad pairing is Cardshipping. UGH! Why would I do _that _to my Grandpa!?

Yami: I have to agree with Yugi. Another bad yaoi pairing is Prideshipping. I'm not even friends with Kaiba!

Joey: Puppyshipping. NYEH!! I don't even LIKE rich boy! He pisses me off! He ALWAYS insults me!

Kaiba: Adoptshipping! I HATED that snake of a stepfather, Gozaburo! He ruined my life! He forced me to study 24/7! He treated Mokuba and I like dirt! That's why I took over Kaiba Corp.!

Mokuba: Tabloidshipping. Seto and I are brothers! Nothing more. I mean, ew, I would NEVER do _that_ to my own brother. It's just sick and twisted.

Dartz: I can think of nothing.

Raphael: Fateshipping. I don't even LIKE Yami. Plus...he IS evil.

*Yami's eyes shade over*

Yami: T...That's not true, Raphael, and you know it!

Yugi: Uh oh...

Raphael: It IS true! Just admit it Yami!

Yami: N...Never! I can't be evil!

Joey: Uhhhh..this can't be good....

Yugi: Raphael has REALLY done it this time...

Tristan: You can say that again....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn....Raphael has gone and upset Yami by calling him evil...I better go comfort Yami. See ya soon!


	7. Super Special Awesome Chapter 6

**To yami marik..**

Why did i lose the game. (not a shadow game, don't ask.)  
**marik: **

do you liek panda express?

**kaiba:**

WTFBBQ?

**From: Brandie Lost The Game **

Yami Marik: Ummmmm.....When was this? Oh yes... now I remember why you lost the game. You were distracted by Wheeler's constant sayings of "Brooklyn Rage!" and "NYEH!!!".

**I Banish You To The Shadow Realm!**

**Yami Marik**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Marik: Panda Express? I've never heard of such a thing as this "Panda Express" that you talk of. So, I can't say if I like it or not....

**You Fool!**

**Marik**

--------------------

Kaiba: I'm sorry.....what? I have no idea whatsoever on what you are saying. But I will say this....IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!

**I Don't believe in these..... hocus pocus mind tricks!**

**Kaiba**

Mokuba: Just ignore Seto, he's kinda cranky today.

Kaiba: Shut up, Mokuba.

Mokuba: *sigh* What did I tell you...?


	8. Super Special Awesome Chapter 7

**To Everyone:**

What's your favorite pairing?

**From: blackdemondragon**

Joey: My favourite shipping....um......Polarshipping! I LOVE MAI!

Yugi: I like peachshipping, because I really like Téa.

Tea: Awwww....I like you too, Yugi.

Tristan: I like Ardentshipping. I KNOW Serenity has the hots for ol' Tristan.

Duke: *angrily* I DON'T THINK SO! SERENITY LIKES ME!!!!

Tristan: No....she has the hots for ME!

Téa: Knock it off, you guys! You are supposed to be FRIENDS!

Joey: *groans* Not again....

*Bakura hits Téa on the head with a baseball bat and knocks her out*

Joey: Ouch....that HAS to hurt....

Yugi: Well, now that we have things under control......

Kaiba: Blueshipping.

*everyone looks at Kaiba*

Kaiba: What???

*crickets chirp somewhere in the background*

Kaiba: I LIKE KISARA, OKAY?!

Joey: Ummmmmm....ok.......

Yami: Hmmmmm....I'm not sure which shipping I like...

Marik: None.... *pouts*

Mokuba: Don't worry Marik... you'll find one.

Pegasus: None for me.

Dartz: NONE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bakura: I'm not interested!

Yami Marik: I BANISH YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW REALM!

Yugi: *sweatdrop* not again....

Joey: NYEH! I know where THIS is going.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well.... looks like Yami Marik lost it again.... see ya soon!


	9. Super Special Awesome Chapter 8

**To:****Yugi,**

I've noticed you've got a punk like style. What inspired you to dress like  
that Yugi? And why did you only wear that black outfit during your game with  
Duke? I thought it looked cool.

**From: blackdemondragon**

Yugi: What inspired me to dress like this? Hmmmmmm....I'm not sure. I think I was wearing this outfit, you know, the choker and black tank top, ever since Joey was picking on me. Before I even met Yami. I also decided to wear the outfit I wear now, because I didn't like the outfit from season 0. And the outfit I wore during my game with Duke, well, a dog kinda went to the bathroom on it, and...ah.... Bakura threw a whole bunch of garbage at me. So, I had gone home to wash it. After it was done in the washer, I had put it into the dryer. I didn't know at the time, but when I had gone to put it on, I heard this sound, almost like clothes ripping. I looked down, and my outfit ripped. It had shrunk in the dryer! *groans* Talk about bad luck! That was also one of my favourite outfits! That's another reason why I wear the outfit I have now. I hope this answered your question.

**Not so Super Special Awesome-- My outfit shrunk!!**

**Yugi**


	10. Super Special Awesome Chapter 9

**to yugi or yami which ever  
**  
How do you get your hair to stay up like that  
P.S.  
did you like your voices in yugioh series 0?  
Love ya

**From: Kia Elric**

Yami: Well, I was actually born with this hairstyle. I have proof, too. *holds out his baby picture* Also, I sometimes use hairspray, to keep my hair this spiky, like after it gets wet, or when my hair gets really messy. One example of when my hair gets messy, is when I come inside on an extremely windy day. As for my season 0 voice, I didn't really like it, because it made me sound all creepy, evil, and sinister. And I am most certaintly NOT evil, sinister, or creepy.

**Mind Crush**

**Yami**

**------------------------------------**

Yugi: How do I keep my hair up like this? Well, I was born with this hairstyle, too. I'll show you. *holds out baby picture*

My other secret for my hairstyle is Loréal-- because I'm worth it!

I kind of liked my voice in season 0. It made me sound really cute. It also suited my personality, which is shy and quiet.

**Super Special Awesome**

**Yugi**


	11. Super Special Awesome Chapter 10

**To: Yugi:**

If you someday got married and had to  
choose one of your friends as best man, who would you pick? Joey, Tristan,  
Bakura, or Duke? Also! Would you send a wedding invitation to Kaiba? *laughs*

From: Kalberry

Yugi: Well, If I were to get married one day, I would probably choose Joey to be my best man. I mean, we ARE really good friends.

I really don't trust Bakura, because, seeing as he's evil, he would probably ruin the whole wedding. Ryou, I wouldn't mind. I also wouldn't mind having Tristan and Duke as my best man. I wish all three of them could be my best man. *Joey, Tristan and Duke.*

As for sending an invitation to the Kaiba brothers, I would send one. I know Mokuba would want to come, and would be begging Kaiba for them to come. Besides....even though Kaiba and I aren't exactly friends, It WOULD be nice for them to come. Of course, Yami would be welcome to come as well.

I hope this is helpful in answering your question.

**Super Special Awesome!**

**Yugi**


	12. Super Special Awesome Chapter 11

**To the original  
cast:**

**Did you prefer the first American series or Season 0, the original  
season in Japan?**

**From: blackdemondragon**

Yugi: I think I preferred the first American season. Sure, I may have looked cute back in season 0, I was shorter than I am now, and my face looked kinda ah....childish. Besides, I was picked on alot in season 0. I was also too quiet, and I lacked confidence.

Yami: Defenetly the first American season. In season 0, I was short, around Yugi's height. I also looked and sounded evil, sinister, and creepy. And like I said before, I most certaintly am NOT evil, sinister, or creepy. Also, in season 0, I also started shadow games. I HATE shadow games! Now, I am sexier than ever. *Fangirls stampede in* Oh CRAP! *Yami runs off*

Joey: I prefer the first American series. I mean, I'm not a punk like I was in season 0. Besides, I look better, too. And....I'm not perverted like I was in season 0. Another thing, now the girls have the hots for Ol' Joey! Nyehahahahahahahahaha!

Tristan: I like season one better than season 0, because in season 0, I had a crush on Miho Nosaka. I asked her out, but she broke my heart by saying no...But, now, I have Serenity!

Duke and Joey: Grrrrrrrrrrrr........

Kaiba: I like season one better. Green hair just did NOT cut it for me. Also, season 0 made me act like a giant prick.

Mokuba: I prefer season one, because season 0 made me look all ugly and twisted. I mean, did you read the manga from season 0? I looked TWISTED!

Téa: Friendship liked season friendship better than season 0. I mean, I looked UGLY in season 0.

WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!

FRRRRIIIIIEEEEEENNNNNDDDDSHIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn....Téa's at it again....her STUPID friendship lecture!


	13. Super Special Awesome Chapter 12

**To: Ryou, Bakura and Mokuba:**

Ryou: How do you feel about always being the one forgotten and left out. I  
mean, come on. No one in the Yugi-tachi gives a crap about you, so why do you  
still hang out with them??  
~I love you!! you should hang out with me instead!!

Bakura: How do you feel about having Ryou of all people as your host??  
~you're so HOT!

Mokuba: If it wasn't for Kaiba Corp, what would you want to be when you grow  
up??

**From: Tsunaida**

Ryou: I don't consider myself to be the forgotten and left out. Yugi and I are pretty good friends. If you want forgotten and left out, look at Bandit Kieth. He's only been in Season one and the Mystery Duelist *the first two episodes in season two*. I would hang out with them if only Bakura would just leave me the hell alone. Yugi and the others were sure worried about me when I was injured for a little while there.

Really? You wanna hang out with me?

**Ryou Bakura**

Bakura: I HATE having that foolish mortal as my host! He is so naive, and be a little whiny at times!

Ryou: Hey!

Bakura: H-haha.... It's the truth, mortal! Where was I? Oh yes...But, I guess Ryou as a host is better than that whiny Yugi over there. Besides, he's already Yami's host. Besides...the ring chose Ryou.

Yugi: Hey! I'm NOT whiny!

Bakura: Yes you are, you half wit!

*Yugi runs off crying*

Ryou: I hope you are happy, you bloody wanker!

Bakura: As a matter of a fact, I am!

*Ryou storms out*

*Bakura leaves to cause trouble*

Mokuba: What would I do when I grow up if there were no Kaiba Corp.? Well, I would probably start a business that would help people, especially orphaned children, who have no home to go to. I would help them get adopted. I would also help out the elderly, the sick, and the homeless, and make them feel all good inside.

Joey: That's a good thing to do, Mokuba!

Mokuba: It sure is!

**Mokuba Kaiba**


	14. Super Special Awesome Chapter 13

**To Pegasus:**

It is very sad what happened to your wife...since it has been a  
few years since that incident, are you back into dating?

**From: Alyheart**

Pegasus: Yes.....It is sad, what happened to my beloved Cecelia. It's pretty strange, how Cecelia's fate was sealed by being gobbled up by a giant flower at the altar. That doesn't happen every day, you know. I was pretty shocked and devistated when that happened. I had lost my love, and I was pretty depressed for a while. Cecelia was my life. I met her at the age of ten, and we were closer than friends. I'm not quite ready to date yet, but we all must move on, right? I'll be sure to let you know when I want to start dating again, my dear friend.

**I know all, and I see all!**

**Pegasus**


	15. Super Special Awesome Chapter 14

**To: Ryou and Bakura:**

you two  
are my FAVE charaters and I was wondering if I could have your adress so I can  
stal-I-i-i mean send you christmas cards ,hehe, and also Bakura do you stile  
your hair like bunny ears on purpose?,and Ryou do you like Bakura? I LOVE YOU

but im not a crazy fangirl*wink*

Love ya

**From: Kia Elric**

Ryou: Ummmmmm.....thanks for the thought, but christmas is long over.

Bakura: Foolish mortal, I do NOT style my hair! I just don't brush my hair, because I like my hair the way it is, thank you. And what do you mean by bunny ears? They don't look like bunny ears.....or do they.....? H-hahaha....

And why the HELL would I want a christmas card after christmas was over a month ago?!

Ryou: Bakura! Be nice!

Bakura: BAKA!!!! NEVER, YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!!!!!!!

Ryou: I HATE Bakura! He is very mean, and he is a phsycopath!

Bakura: Thank you.....H-hehhehheh.....

Ryou: What the hell?! You took it as a compliment?!

Bakura: Yes, mortal!

Ryou: Jeez.... What I was saying, he is very mean. Like, the other day for example, he HIT Yugi on the head with a piece of wood, and of course, Yugi was hurt. Yami was NOT happy, and Bakura thought it was funny to see an unconcious Yugi and a pissed off Yami. I mean...what the HELL?! I don't call that funny. I call that downright rude!


	16. Super Special Awesome Chapter 15

**To: Yugi:**

If you someday got married and had to  
choose one of your friends as best man, who would you pick? Joey, Tristan,  
Bakura, or Duke? Also! Would you send a wedding invitation to Kaiba? *laughs*

From: Kalberry

Yugi: Well, If I were to get married one day, I would probably choose Joey to be my best man. I mean, we ARE really good friends.

I really don't trust Bakura, because, seeing as he's evil, he would probably ruin the whole wedding. Ryou, I wouldn't mind. I also wouldn't mind having Tristan and Duke as my best man. I wish all three of them could be my best man. *Joey, Tristan and Duke.*

As for sending an invitation to the Kaiba brothers, I would send one. I know Mokuba would want to come, and would be begging Kaiba for them to come. Besides....even though Kaiba and I aren't exactly friends, It WOULD be nice for them to come. Of course, Yami would be welcome to come as well.

I hope this is helpful in answering your question.

**Super Special Awesome!**

**Yugi**


	17. Super Special Awesome Chapter 16

**To Yami, Yugi, Joey,and Duke:**

Yugi: How old were you when you got the Millennium Puzzle?

Yami: Why does Kaiba always want to duel you?

Joey: Why do you always say, "Nyeh"?

Duke: What is with the dice earring in your ear, doesn't it hurt?

**From: Isis226 **

Yugi: I think I was about...eight when I got the Millennium Puzzle. My grandpa had given it to me on my birthday. I didn't start working on it until a few months later. I never got it finished until my sixteenth birthday.

Yami: Well, I think the reason why Kaiba always wants to duel me is because, somehow, he thinks HE should be known as the King of Games. I don't want to brag, but, hasn't it clicked in, Kaiba, that I'm the better duelist?

Joey: The reason why I always say Nyeh? Well, let me tell ya why. It happened when I was about two. I was running towards my mom. I tripped, and I said "Nyeh!". I guess it stuck with me as I grew older. Now, Here I am, seventeen, and still saying "Nyeh!". I guess it has been my catchphrase since I was two. Thanks for asking!

Duke: Actually, It doesn't hurt at all. Sure, at first, it did hurt. But after a while, I got used to it. Besides, it makes me look sexy. Even for Serenity, she has the hots for me. I know she does.

**Best of Friends, Best of Duelists**

**Yami, Yugi, Joey and Duke**


	18. Super Special Awesome Chapter 17

**To Bakura:**

Ok, you are awesome and smexy and all that but why the hell do you  
need to find gay people? I mean, it's not like you find them to torture them  
or beat them up or anything. Unless, like my friend suggested, that you are  
sending the statistics online or something.

And....

**Seto Kaiba: **

Do you really need to be so serious all the time? Have you  
ever actually smiled in your later life? (seriously dude, lighten up)

Bakura: Thank you for the compliment. But, for the finding gay people, I most certainly NOT gay! I said it lots of times, and I'll say it again; I DO NOT LIKE MALIK!!!

**I Am the Shadows!!!**

**Bakura**

Kaiba: Yes, I DO need to be serious all the time. The only time I've ever smiled in my life was before Gozaburo Kaiba adopted Mokuba and I. Now the only time I smile, is when I see Yami when it looks like he's gonna lose the duel I have with him. Seriously....I think it's funny-- the look on his face. Like, my very first duel against him....Mheh....good times!

**Screw the rules I have money!**

**Kaiba**

**From: tuttifluties **


	19. Super Special Awesome Chapter 18

Ok I LOVE Puzzle,Puppy,Tender,Bronzeshipping,and whatever DukeXTristan is,so  
What are your opinions? And will you do a little Kissy-Kissy shonen-ai just  
for me? Pwease? *puppy-eyes* Ok before you say no,I'm going to be a total suck  
up.

Yami you are so NOT scary,insane,sinister,creepy,or evil but remember it was  
for people you care about.

Yugi,you are so cute and Super Special Awesome!

Bakura you are so insanely awesome with your messy hair and being crazy,like  
me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ryou you are bloody brilliant.

Kaiba you are the best CEO ever and I don't like Gozaburo either.

Joey I love your catchphrase so much you got me saying it a lot.

Marik don't worry,you'll find a favorite pairing soon,'sides you're a cool  
guy.

Malik you and Bakura? No way!

Duke Your earring is so cool. And the black stripe on you face? So wicked  
awesome!

Tristan Miho wasn't that great any way.

Wow. all that was 10 spaces letters and punctuations!  
**~Angelellbaby**

**Yami:** That's what I keep saying! I'm glad you think that.

**Yugi:** *blushes* T...thank you...

**Bakura:** Thank you! I know I am awesome and insane!

**Ryou: **Me? Brilliant? Well, thank you, mate!

**Kaiba**: Yes. Thank you. I HATE GOZABURO!

**Joey: **Thank you! Ya know what, I'll say it just for the hell of it! NYEH! Nyehahahaha!

**Marik**: Thanks...I think. Now...BEGONE!

**Yugi:** *sweatdrops* Don't mind him...

**Malik**: THAT'S WHAT I KEEP SAYING! I hate Bakura....in fact, I LOATHE the fool!

**Duke**: Well, thank you, my fangirl-in-waiting! That's what makes the girls get the hots for ol' Duke Develin!

**Tristan**: Oh well....I've got Serenity now!

*all the boys look at each other, uncomfortably. Then, they get on with the Kissy kissy. Ryou faints, Yami does an anime sweatdrop, and Bakura curses and swears*

**Hope this helped!**

**Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba, Joey, Marik, Malik, Duke, and Tristan**


	20. Super Special Awesome Chapter 19

**

* * *

**

To Marik:

is that a real tan? how come Yami Yugi and your sister arn't as  
tanned.

**From: ghostsammeo**

* * *

**Marik:** Yes, this is a real tan that I have, thank you very much. Hmmmm....I think the reason why I have more of a tan than Yami and Ishizu, is because I spend most of my time outside, more than Ishizu. Also, Yami spends most of his time dueling, and Ishizu in the museum. Like one time, I had spent the whole day outside, only coming inside to eat and drink, and I never came back inside until like 6:00 or 7:00 that night. I had a nice, dark tan.

**I banish you to the shadow realm!**

**Marik**

* * *


	21. Super Special Awesome Chapter 20

**This fiction is just AWESOME! =D My yami, Akimoto, has several questions for  
the characters ^_^**

//Okay, first up, this is for Bakura;  
How come, when you returned from Egypt as the spirit of the Millennium Ring,  
your skin was bleached white? The same happened to me when I was trapped in  
the Millennium Mirror, and it has always puzzled me...

**Bakura: **That's what I have been thinking, too...maybe it could have been that I have been trapped in the ring for five millennia. Plus.....I AM a spirit....Oooooohhhhh.....I'm a ghost......oooooooohhhhhh! Oooooohhhhhh! Anyways....thanks for the question!

**To Yami;  
What the heck is it with all of those buckles and belts?! I know for a fine  
fact back in Egypt you wore as much jewellery as Malik does today, but belts  
and buckles?! You've even corrupted your poor hikari in to copying your  
style!**

**Yami: **I do it for the style. I mean....a guy has to look his sexiest, doesn't he? I mean....come on.....all the girls like the different belts and buckles. Even ask them!

Yugi: I don't mind the way Yami and I dress. With the belts and buckles, I think.....Téa will like me better that way. Plus...I kinda look sexier like this too...

**For Malik; **You know your choker and golden armbands and wristbands? How  
exactly do you take them off? They seem to have no catch...unless you always  
wear them...

**Malik: **Hmmmmm.....I dunno how I got the choker and armbands on.....I just woke up one day to find them on me.....I'm pretty sure it was a prank done by Odion and Ishizu....but.....they make me look sexy....don't they.....?

**To Ryou;  
Ryou, you are the very definition of adorableness - how can you possibly be  
so cute?! You give fangirls have nosebleeds and comatoze them for weeks - your  
cuteness is just nauseating! O, and also, I bet you enjoyed the kiss you got  
from Bakura in one of the previous questions, right? =)**

**Ryou: **Really? You find me cute? Well, thank you! My mummy always tells me I'm pretty adorable. I make girls have nosebleeds....oh my...that's not good....and my mummy says that I'm a good boy! Me....enjoyed that kiss....from Bakura.....that WANKER?! I'm not gay, I'm just British!

**To all;  
I want any of you to straight out admit if you're gay. Don't attempt to lie,  
I have ways of telling if you are or not.\\**

**Yami:** I'm not gay! Why do you think I kill gay clowns? Because they're gay clowns! Why else? Speaking of that, it HAS been a while since I killed a gay clown....I should do that more often.....

**Yugi: **I'm not gay.....I have a crush on Téa after all....

**Bakura: **I'm gay! H-haha....I DO have a gaydar, after all, to find gay people.

**Ryou: **I'm not gay....I'm just British.

**Malik: **Me? Gay?! I'm not gay! Oh....you think that because I look EFFcking feminate? Jeez....it's not my fault that I look like an EFFcking girl for EFFck's sakes!

**Penalty Game!**

**Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou and Malik**


	22. Super Special Awesome Chapter 21

**YamiYugi223: Here we are with another update off the press! Haha! *Stephy sweatdrops* Ummmm......anyways....let's get to it, shall we?**

**Once again, all credits go to LittleKuriboh for any YGOTAS quotes.**

* * *

Bakura, don't try to scare me, I'm also a spirit who was trapped in a  
Millennium Item - but mine wasn't even freaking genuine!

**Bakura: **H-haha....but I like to scare people! And......WHAT?! Not a real Millennium item? Then how the Hell.....? Aw, forget it!

**Yami, I must admit, you do look rather attractive with them on.**

**Yami: **Well....I AM sexy and...OH CRAP! Fangirls! *runs off*

**Yugi, you look so Ra-damned cute!**

**Yugi: **Yup! I love these clothes! They make me super special awesome!

**  
O yes, Malik-kun, they make you look extremely sexy. Along with your  
Millennium Rod, they match perfectly!  
**

**Malik: **Yes! Yes it does! Thank you for the compliment!

***Whispers to author of the fanfiction* Please, dear Kami-sama, don't put in a  
sick Millennium Rod joke, it's bad enough my hikari's in a coma with all of  
these cute and sexy guys.  
**

**Stephy-chan: I'll try not to!^-^**

**Ryou, you ARE a good boy! Trust me, we don't mind having the nosebleeds, as  
long as we get to see your adorable face ^_^  
You sure you're not, Ryou? *Evil laugh* My sources tell me otherwise...  
*Tackle-glomps Bakura* I may be in some shape or form related to you, but  
damnit, your hot! And the fact that you're gay makes you even more desirable!**

**Ryou: **Yes! Mummy tells me I'm a good boy! Really? You don't mind the nose bleeds? Ok....if you say so... *Ryou pouts* And I keep saying I'm not gay, I'm just British! *brightens up* You think I'm hot? Well....thanks!

**Malik-kun, it isn't just because your effeminate, we like the effeminate  
style! It's just you seem a little over-protective of your sexuality...**

**Malik: **You like my body type? *Malik gets upset* But I said.....I 'm not EFFcking gay for EFFck's sakes!

**Yami, down at Duke's game shop, the Dark Clown Gameshop, there's a Dark Clown  
mascot selling Dungeon Dice Monsters there. I swear he was making eyes at Yugi  
the other day...\\**

**Yami: **You saw a gay clown at Duke's game shop?! And he was making eyes at Yugi?! All right! Time to kill a gay clown!

***Yami runs to game shop***

**Yami: ***smirks* Okay.....time to kill a gay clown...

***Yami kills the gay clown and returns***

**Yami: **I killed a gay clown!

**Always Good Looking!**

**Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik**

**

* * *

**

YamiYugi223: Haha.....hope ya enjoyed it! Remember......ask some questions to the YGO cast. They won't bite (well, maybe Bakura will...)!


	23. Super Special Awesome Chapter 22

**To Kaiba:**

I hate you the most.  
You will be the first to die

**Kaiba: **And I hate you too! I'm too rich to die! Now, get off of my property before I set my Blue Eyes White Dragon on you!

**To Yami:**

You should set people on fire more often. It makes me laugh with joy.  
Although, not as much as when I see small children in pain. That's always a  
good pick-me up. Don't you agree? No,never mind, you're more of a batman kind  
of guy. Yeah, I can see it now. By the way, I absolutely hate your nose, it  
makes me want to commit third degree murder more the usual.  


**Yami: **What kind of person ARE you? Why would I set people on fire?! And you LIKE seeing small children in pain? Jeez.....you are a phsycotic madman! *Yami pauses* What's wrong with my nose? *mutters* Man....I wanna mind crush that reviewer....

**To Yugi:**

I suggest seeing a doctor.  
Also, I'm startin' to think you're a masochist. 

**Yugi: **EEEEHHHHHH????? What's with this wierdo?

**To Duke:**

My friend has a huge stalker-like crush on you.  
Buy a body guard, she has nukes.  


**Duke: **Whoa.....a fangirl, huh? *readies himself with a bodyguard*

**To Ryou:**

You are my favorite.  
Feel reputable. 

**Ryou: **Why thank you! Mummy says I'm a good boy!

**To Bakura:**

Apocalypse  
Yes No

**Bakura: **Of course! I love seeing people die! H-haha....

**  
To everyone else:**

I hate you all and I hope you get cancer.  
Thanks for ruining my childhood you selfish basta*ds.

**Malik: **Yeah?! Well....we hate you too, you EFFcktard! We are NOT bastards for EFFck's sake!

**Joey:** Nyyyyyyeeeeeehhhhhhhhh! BROOKLYN RAGE!!!

**Weevil: **Bug off, FARTKNOCKER!!!

**Rex: **No way....this sucks...

**From: 5FIVE5 **

**WTF?!**

**YGO cast  
**

**To Evil Teddy- Does it get annoying working with a 5 year old? XD**

**Evil Teddy: **Nah....she's very nice to me! She gets me EVERYTHING I want. Call me spoiled if you want. But, the annoying person, is Téa Gardner and her friendship lectures. I'll swallow her soul!

**  
To all the guys: How would you react if I glomped you ~Rose**

**Yami: **It all depends, really.

**Yugi: **Téa wouldn't like that....

**Malik: **I'd like it!

**Ryou: me too^-^**

**Bakura: **Touch me and die!

**Rex: **Come to Raptor...

**Weevil: **I saw her first, butthole!

**Rex: **No way, $$wipe!

**Duke: **Hmmmm.....*fixes hair*

**From: RoSeLeaFiSHTaR **

**Hope this helped!**

**Teddy, Yami, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Rex, Weevil and Duke**

**To Serenity,  
who do you like? Duke, or Tristan? or someone else? and now that your not  
going blind, what are you going to do in life?**

**Serenity: **I like Tristan, to be honest. After all....he DID keep me company in the hospital, and picked me up. Plus, he did get us away from all of those Steves. He's also funny. Maybe I'll start dueling. Joey seems to enjoy it.

**  
To Rebecca,  
where did you get your cute teddy bear?**

**Rebecca: **I got him from my grandpa. Isn't that right, Teddy?

**Insparation and Teddy bears**

**Serenity and Rebecca  
**

**M'kay, my question's for Malik:**

How the heck did you get out of the piramid Y. Marik stuck you in in either  
season two or three. (I don't remember which one it was.)

I also have a question for Bakura: How come in season five, when you're back  
in Egypt, you still have a British accent? I mean, you were born in Egypt, not  
England.

**Malik: ** Well.....I'll tell you what happened. It was really quite easy. Anyways, I had been thinking of a plan on how to get out, then, I saw a small shovel. So, I started to dig, until I dug myself out. By the time I got out, it was late.

**Bakura: **Now to answer your question. The reason for my British accent was because I had been with that limey over there *pointing at Ryou*. GAH!!! Now I'm talking like a F*ckin limey fruitcake!

**From: scrambled-eggs-at-midnight **

**Pyramids and limey fruitcakes**

**Malik and Bakura**


	24. Super Special Awesome Chapter 23

**Yami-san!!! Next time you kill a Gay Clown can I come? I SO want to kill a  
gay clown!!! *grins and laughs evilly* BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH oh and before I go what  
do you think of this quote from Jeff Dunham?  
"Hey! He making fun of our car!!.....it not gay…. you gay….we send  
Godzilla to kill him later." Oh and you can insert the 'he' for a Gay  
Clown…*grins* I love torturing innocent clowns**

**Yami:** Of course! The more people to kill gay clowns, the better. I don't mind that quote. Hell....I enjoy torturing gay clowns myself! Haha! I'll never forget the day I first killed a gay clown....Good times, my friend....Good times! But, after that, I've kept running into more gay clowns--and killing them of course!

**Yugi-san!!! I love your outfit! It is sooo sexy!! What do you think about  
season three? What was the most….and I mean MOST difficult thing that  
happened in that season? Oh! And I almost forgot….do you like milk  
chocolate, white chocolate or dark chocolate the best 'cos I wanted to send  
you a basket of chocolate and cookies!!  
**

**Yugi: **Thank you! I like my outfit as well! I have a feeling Téa finds me hot in this outfit. I liked season three. It was a super special awesome plot twist! But, the most difficult time in that season was when I had to witness Joey suffering because of Marik! *Yugi's face lights up* Really?! Thanks! I like all kinds of chocolate!

**Ryou-kun!! Okay first off let me tell you that you are the one of most  
cutest/sexiest/hottest guy on the show…well….in my mind anyway….how do  
you feel about sharing a body with a psycho? *no offence Kura-san!* anyways…  
say something with a British accent! I SO love it when you use that accent.  
*hugs Ryou-kun* Oh! And I almost forgot….do you like milk chocolate, white  
chocolate or dark chocolate the best 'cos I wanted to send you a basket of  
chocolate and cookies!! **

**Ryou: **I'm the sexiest and cutest? Oh my.... I don't like sharing a body with Bakura--he always does....naughty stuff with my body. British accent, eh? Well....Dartz is a bloody wanker! Oh wow....thanks for the hug! I feel loved! I like any kind of chocolate, thank you!

**Bakura: **HEY!!! *pouts*

**Marik-san…..I believe that you are not gay….last week someone said that  
you were gay with Bakura-san and I totally kicked the guy's butt….do you  
think that I acted to rationally? In defending your honor? Cause he's kind  
of in the hospital….*grins sheepishly* well anyway tell me when you do evil  
next because I want to cause some too!  
**

**Marik: **FINALLY! Someone who believes I'm not gay!!! What?! Gay for Bakura?! EFFck no! I hate that EFFcktard Bakura! You kicked his butt? Ha! EFFcktard deserved it! Thank you! As for being evil, I don't do that evil stuff anymore.

**Gay clowns and sexiness**

**Yami, Ryou, Marik, Bakura and Yugi**

**From: JelloGirl323**


	25. Goodbye for now

** Shizuko walked in, beaming. "Guys! We got another letter from a reviewer!" she said, waving the envelope. "Oh, bugger..." grumbled Yami Bakura. "Who's it from, Shizuko?" Yami asked, while Shizuko read it. "It's from Rhadiox, and it appears that they has a few questions for everyone." she continued.**

**To Yami, Malik, and Yami Bakura,**

What's it like to be a yami?

Yami: What's it like to be a Yami? Well, let's see...* pauses*

It really depends what a Yami's purpose depends on their personality, really.

But, one thing's for sure, a yami could hold some...I guess...special abilities. *Yami shrugs*

Yami Bakura: For me, a Yami means causing mischief and destruction!

Yami Malik: I get to take over the world!

**To the respected body owners of the Yamis,**

Is it kinda weird having a person inside of you?

Yugi: Well, it was kinda weird at first, but after a while, I got pretty used to it. It's kinda cool, to be honest.

Ryou: It's pretty strange, all right. I have to keep him from controlling me at times...*sighs*

Malik: It's beyond weird... It's CRAZY! I ALWAYS have to hold him in...because if I don't...well, let's just say, if he takes control, everything would be EFFcked...

**To Everyone,**

What would you do for a Klondike Bar?

Yami blinked. "What's a...Klondike bar?" he asked, confused. "It's a type of an ice cream treat." Shizuko told him. Yami paused. "I don't know what I would do for one..." he said.

Yugi's eyes lit up. "I would do ANYTHING!" he cried, just thinking about having a klondike bar had his mouth water.

Kaiba scoffed. "I don't eat Ice cream bars..." he said, coldly. "Figures, rich boy...Your EGO gets in the way..." said Jounouchi. "Anyways, I would do anything to get my hands on one." he added.

"I would just steal it, like I do with everything else." said Bakura, as he shoved Jounouchi away.

Yugi paused. "Where are the others?" he asked. "Shopping...what else?" replied Kaiba.

"Well, this was the last chapter..." Shizuko said. "We hope you enjoyed it...But, don't worry, you will get to ask some more in the next one. Bye for now!" she said.


End file.
